


Raising Your Voice

by Synnerxx



Series: The Air Between Us [7]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozik and Tig argue in the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Follows I Disappear  
> Prompt: Stupid at ot3_100

"Don't be stupid, Tig. You can't just leave without telling us." Kozik glares at Tig the next morning.

"You're not my Old Lady, so I don't have to tell you shit." Tig snaps, tugging his on.

"We were worried, Tig." Chibs says calmly.

"I don't need you to be worried. I can take care of myself." Tig snarls and shrugs his cut on.

"Well, if you had just answered your goddamn phone!" Kozik shouts.

"Quit being a pussy." Tig rolls his eyes and slams the door behind him.

"I can't deal with him anymore." Kozik throws his hands up.


End file.
